European Patent Specification No. 0096088 discloses a liquid dispensing device capable of drawing liquid into the device from a container during an intake stroke, and expelling liquid from the device during a delivery stroke. The volume of liquid delivered during the delivery stroke is displayed on a digital display. However, the device does not always register liquid delivered. For example, if during an intake stroke a small amount of liquid is delivered, whether deliberately or accidentally, no record of this appears on the digital display. This is a disadvantage which the present invention is intended to overcome.